Dandelion
by xThe Vixen
Summary: Kitty and Duo have a whirlwind romance as teenagers, they're seemingly perfect for each other. Unfortunately, sometimes life gets in the way.


_Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me. But Kitty Baildwynn does. _

_Short, sappy -and normally not my style, but it was a challenge and what kind of writer backs away from a challenge? All that taking into consideration, I'm actually rather pleased with how this turned out, therefore it's turning up here._

_AU in relation to the Gundam Wing universe._

_**Dandelion**_

_for Kitty, this one is _

_solely for you (and you know it)_

It was first the canary yellow dandelion that drew her attention. He had said shyly, stupidly, that it had reminded him of her because it matched her hair. And she thought it was the neatest thing in the world. The dandelion had been pressed between the pages of her diary, between the ones where she girlishly scribbled "Kitty Baildwynn-Maxwell" and, with a variation, "Kitty Maxwell."

Later it was the platinum bracelet, given to her this time on their anniversary. Three years. From eight grade, to eleventh. It had a few charms, but the one that she loved the most was a little platinum dandelion - in memory of the time he had first shown his affection for her. And again it had melted her heart.

Little did she know that a year later they would be separated. She had gone to Yale, on a scholarship. And he enlisted into the Preventers – a result of too many years of screwing around with his grades and GPA. Long distance relationships were hard, but she firmly believed in the power of love, and that they would overcome this.

Unfortunately, life got in the way. He was too busy, she was too hurt. Six months later she was at the post office, mailing the bracelet back to him. Along with the little dried up dandelion and the torn pages of her diary.

* * *

The blonde twirled in front of the mirror, boldly admiring herself. And there was a lot to admire too, she was stunning in the sleek, pastel colored dress. Surprisingly, she was in love with this dress – this girl actually had some taste in picking out bridesmaid's dresses! It was her college roommate's wedding. Kitty wasn't the maid of honor, that was the girl's sister, but she was just fine with the position she was given. 

A soft bell sounded and there was a sort of a mad rush in the dressing room, as seven women moved to get out, and take their places in line as the wedding was beginning.

The doors opened, and she, along with the other six, slowly walked down the isle. She smiled at the guests, but as she lifted her gaze toward the alter, her expression became nearly livid. Next to the groom stood the best man, he had been absent from the rehearsals as he had been stationed overseas, therefore she had not met him. But now, she had realized there was no need to, he was her old high school sweetheart. Duo Maxwell.

Kitty blinked, gasped, and stepped on the skirt of the girl in front of her. The girl stumbled and pushed the maid of honor who was walking first, who in turn, nearly sprawled onto her face.

'_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…'_ was the only thing running through Kitty's blonde head, and the thought that she had nearly ruined the wedding was far in the back of her mind.

* * *

She had meant to sneak out right after the ceremony. What, stay and face either a pummeling from an angry bride and her bridesmaids, or face her old boyfriend? Neither sounded like an appealing option. And jacket in hand, she was just tiptoeing past the door of the reception when the scene inside caught her attention. The bride and groom were sharing the first dance. Her heart fluttered and she couldn't help but smile. After everything, she was still a hopeless romantic. 

"That should be us, you know that, don't you?"

The voice nearly made the blonde jump out of her skin. It was the voice that she had cried thinking of many nights, dreaming of hearing again, and also a voice that she had made herself believe she despised.

Turning slowly, she faced that same boyishly attractive face, his soft eyes aglow with that same cheerful charm.

"Don't start, Duo." She muttered, pushing past him, swallowing a ball in her throat.

"I'm not." He caught her arm, spun her around gracefully, and pecked her lips gently, so careful with her. "I'm just picking up where we should have been, love."

She didn't say a word, and yet he took her silence as a sort of agreement as he tossed her jacket over his shoulder and drew her closer, dipping her down with the music.


End file.
